The Quest for the Elemental Emblems
by Addicted to Addiction
Summary: The Smashers encounter a new foe and must unite all of the emblems to unleash their power and destroy the evil known as Emindoff once and for all!


"The Quest for the Emblem of Earth"

Chapter I: The Joining of the Swordsman

By: Addicted to Addiction

Assassin-I own nothing at all. I would like to shout out to hyperpersonwhohasnofuture, PirateGoddess27 and Numendu for reading and reviewing all of my fics so far.

Marth desperately walked down a hallway in the Smash mansion. He was in a frantic rush and beads of salty sweat ran down his cheeks. He was on his way to a meeting being held by Master Hand. He turned left into another hallway that had murky and gloomy written all over it. He opened an oak door and walked in; all the Smashers sat at a round table. Marth met all their eyes as he took his seat next to Roy and Link. MasterHand spoke.

"Well Marth, glad to see you waltz right on in here over 45 minutes late! I do say Marth what time did I tell you to get here? Hm? Then why would you come almost an hour late? WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM! YOU MOST OF ALL KNOW WHEN I CALL A MEETING YOU SHOULD COME!" Master Hand said stressed out. Marth just sat there with a blank expression apparently thinking of something. "Listen, we are all going to be destroyed unless you take what I have to say very seriously. The Emblem of Earth has been stolen by the Dark Lord Emindoff, the ruler of the city named Elm. He has secretly been planning this for years and just yesterday he sent his army of orc and zombie warriors which annihilated the defense systems and killed every last man, woman and child. No one made it to safety; all fell to the blades of the orcs or were eaten alive by the zombies. They then stole the Emblem from its resting place. We need the emblem back or Emindoff will over take even us! Any questions?" Master Hand informed them.

"What? Are you mad? You seriously want all of us to just waltz right up to Elm and steal the Emblem? This sounds absolutely insane!" Fox said angrily.

"Nope Fox I don't. You didn't let me finish, aside from stealing the Earth Emblem; he stole the Wind, Fire, Water, Wind, and Nature Emblems as well. He does not have them, he scattered them all over the world so he cold ensure victory over us and the world. Your first mission is to find the other elements by scouring the planet to find them. Then by that time I will have built us an army and all of you will assault on Elm and Emindoff. You'll take the Emblem and kill Emindoff. But you won't be going alone; I will be arranging 8 teams of three Smashers. I will now read everyone's groups; Dr. Mario, Mario, and Luigi you'll be the first team. You're to travel to the city that was home to the Earth emblem and the one who was just destroyed Emindoff, once you get there you are to hide out and keep low! You are to watch for him to come back and inform us of what he's up to. But if you screw up, you'll be killed! Do you understand your importance?" MasterHand educated them.

"Yeah, I get it Master Hand; you want us to be the watch-dogs of the city and hide away and only come out at night." Dr. Mario repeated.

"Alright you three go now! Fox has kindly donated many ships to fly us around the world. Dr. Mario your teams' ship is in hangar thirty-three; go now it's a three day two night flight so leave now. Also, should you get into any battles not only can you use you powers, but swords are in the ship as well. Go!" Master Hand commanded, and with that the team of Mario left the room.

"The next team will be Bowser, Donkey Kong and Gannondorf. Since you guys are all incredibly strong you will fly to Elm and do the same as the Mario team, only you have the hard task of covertly taking out a lot of his army at night! Notice how I said covertly and stealthy at night. Every three days at night you'll sneak out and take out some of his army of orcs and zombies. Don't use you powers unless you are caught, use the swords and silent laser guns. One thing you should know about the laser guns, they run out quickly, so I suggest you use your swords. Go to hangar nine-teen for your ship, make haste." MasterHand told them, they left the room and then he cleared his throat and suddenly his mood changed. He turned to Captain Falcon.

"The next is Captain Falcon, Fox and Falco. You will band together and search for the lost army of Assassins. If we have that army we can improve our chances of defeating him. They disappeared into the caves of Maltiza. They dug deep into the earth and now have a city of thousands. You must travel deep into those caves and find them, convince them to join us and inform them of the consequences if they don't. Fox, that's your second mission, you're first mission is to destroy small city with nothing but orc. You must destroy that city by air first and then search the ground to ensure any survivors. You must do this because we can't risk them coming to the aid of Emindoff during our battle. Quickly go now!" MasterHand ordered, he then went quite as if he was reluctantly regretting this war, I think he knew that he would be the cause of death to many of the warriors and maybe a few of the Smashers themselves.

"Okay, the next team of brave warriors will be Yoshi, Kirby and Game and Watch. You'll be looking for as many as free fighters as we can get, then I want you to send them here and you three continue to search everywhere for any of the Emblems. You're ship is in hangar four, should you run into any trouble use your powers because you will be far away from Emindoff. Remember, any one who will join our fight, send them to us. You can now leave now and with light speed. The next team is Ness, Jigglypuff, and Ice Climbers. You are to devout your entire mission on finding any of the Emblems, but if anyone wants to join us then send 'em this way. Report to your ship in hangar fourteen, and don't look back! Zelda, Samus and Peach you're the next team do the same as Ness's team, find the Emblems. Pichu, Pikachu and Mewto same as Zelda's group, we need those Emblems, return them. Now everyone leave but Marth, Roy and Link." MasterHand demanded. he waited for everyone to leave before he spoke to the three eager swordsmen.

"Are we doing anything MasterHand?" Asked a curious Roy, MasterHand finally broke the silence.

"I saved the most important job for you three. You guys have always been my favorite Smashers and have always carried out the job like you were supposed to. You're job is to annihilate the orc city of Palanorugh, the largest orc city in the world. Fly over the city and bomb the high hell out of that dreadful place and then take out the remaining survivors by sword. In that horrid place there are six-thousand orc strong, so definitely be sure you took out a lot before even thinking about getting of the ship. After you've done that I want you to go to the harbor city and find two incredible warriors with similar powers to you. There names are a warrior/assassin/wizard Ethan and his best friend a talented Priest with incredible magic powers Jacob. Ethan is a somewhat of a tall man, with slicked back blonde hair, blue eyes and somewhat of a power house. Jacob however is a lean, tall and has puffy brownish hair. Find them to assist us in battle, just one of them equal at least a hundred fighters. Now, you have the most important job of all! Palanorugh is where a third of his soldiers are coming from. Knock it out and we're just one step closer to victory. Good luck, your ship lies in hangar forty." MasterHand enlightened to the swordsman, with that the three started to leave when MasterHand spoke.

"Young Link will be staying here with me and Crazyhand and keep watch." MasterHand then shut the door leaving the three feeling cold and helpless. They walked to the hangar without saying a word to one-another, they boarded their ship and we're astonished by the inside. The ramp led up into a huge cockpit in the front and to the left was a kitchen with big white walls, and painted with little clouds. Down to the right was three king size rooms, the one Marth would choose had walls canvassed with a beautiful ocean blue color with fish, dolphins and whales painted neatly all around. It had a king sized bed neatly covered in quilts and blankets. Links room was filled with painted swords on the wall and a picture of two armies charging each other. His room was very grim and war like so it made Link feel uneasy and lonely. Roy's room had flames all painted across the walls until it faded out into a volcanoes erupting spewing lava everywhere. Finally the three met into the cockpit and finally spoke to each other.

"Listen guys, I'll fly this thing first for twelve hours and then Roy, you'll take over for another twelve hour period, then you Link. The two who aren't flying are resting to gather their much needed strength. So, I suggest you guys get ready to fly because it's a two day journey to Palanorugh." Marth said as he turned on the ignition and slowly hovered of the ground. He slowly brought it out of the hangar and began picking up pace as he traveled into the sky. Once he was high enough he faced the ship west and hit the throttle sending them speeding off into a beautiful sunset, not knowing what was on store for them. Five hours passed and Marth grew very weary and bored they were reaching speeds up to three-thousand miles per hour into the black of night, Roy who couldn't sleep walked into the cockpit and sat into the co-pilot seat.

"Roy, shouldn't you be asleep, we're switching in seven hours. Is there something wrong Roy, you need something?" Marth asked.

"No, just can't sleep, what if I never see Samus again? What something happens to you or Link and me? I just can't believe we are actually at war with Emindoff. He's always been a threat but we never took action against him, think to yourself for a minute. Do you know that a Smasher will probably die? How many lives are going to be ended because we decide now to do something? Instead of getting him when he first became a threat, but no we wait 'til he steals an emblem and kills seven-thousand innocent people. Marth, we're going to be doing this for a long time before we even get to take over Emindoff. We have to travel to an orc infested city just to cut off a third of his troops. What about the fifteen thousand he's already got? And who knows where those Emblems are, he could have stole them too! Or for all we know can be hidden at the center of the earth." Roy ranted. Marth just sat there thinking until at last he spoke.

"Roy, this is all happening for a reason! Who knows what's in store for us or any of the Smashers. But we have to do something about the problem at hand Roy. Or he'll kill everyone and the people he doesn't, he'll enslave. He wants to be the dictator of the world." Marth replied.

"You're right Marth, if we don't do something we'll all fail, it's just we could have had a chance to destroy him earlier." Roy still complained, there was an awful long time of silence when a huge, bright and fiery flash of light went of right in front of them causing them to spin out of control.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? WHAT WAS THAT?" Roy screamed.

"The hell should I know? Damn! It knocked down the left engine, if we don't fix it we're going down!" Marth said rather calmly in this situation. "Roy, switch over to landing, we're going to have to fix it manually." Marth finished.

"What? We cant do that, we don't even know where we are right now! No don't, we can switch it to auto and then fix it." Roy suggested.

"If we cant fly manually, what makes you think it will fly auto pilot? Listen to me Roy c'mon! I know what I'm doing." Marth said.

"You're not Fox or Falco! You have no frickin' idea what your doing!" Roy screamed as he switched to landing mode. By then Link walked out of his room angrily.

"What the hell is going on out here? Marth, what did you hit? Are we under attack?" Link questioned.

"SHUT THE HELL UP LINK!" Marth and Roy screamed in unison. Marth saw an open patch of grass and gently brought her down before they crashed. The landing was bumpy and sent them all jolting forward roughly.

"Ouch! Oh man that hurt, what the hell was that?" Asked Roy picking himself up.

"I don't know but we have to fix this and see what that was guys. Maybe someone got hurt or maybe we're under attack or something. I have to see what that was." Marth said.

"Oh yeah Marth, great idea! If we're under attack lets go look for trouble. Save it Marth, I don't want to go out on some suicide mission." Link said sarcastically.

"Link, shut up I agree with Marth, we have to know what happened. We all could've been killed!" Roy agreed. The ramp opened and the three stepped down and looked around at the surroundings. It was a dark murky swamp with willows and old oak trees everywhere. It was pitch black except for a gleaming and fading light off in the distance.

"That's what must have hit us? Lets go guys c'mon." Marth demanded. The three slowly walked through the swamp and heard disturbing growling noises and even so much Roy drew his sword, Link pulled his bow out and Marth kept his hand on the handle of his sword but kept it seethed. The light grew more and more visible by the second, when they realized

it was a ship. One of their comrades ships, they all gasped and slowly approached the ship.

When a werewolf figure jumped out and knocked Link and Marth, but Roy countered it.

The werewolf was sent flying from the counter and quickly recovered and hurled itself right at Roy knocking him down. Then the werewolf turned around and again lurched itself forward at a grounded Roy. Roy quickly rolled out of the way and slashed the creature right in half. Roy was bleeding from the mouth from that attack. He then without thinking twice and opened the door of the downed ship and he seen a gruesome site that we wished he would never have seen. Ness, Jigglypuff, and The Ice Climbers slaughtered. It appeared that the werewolf got to them. The Ice Climbers both were bitten all of their bodies. It was hard to determine what happened to Ness, from what Roy could gather Ness was driving when the werewolf jumped from and destroyed the controls, then the impact of the crash sent Ness flying into the window breaking his neck instantly. Jigglypuff was ripped to shreds.

Roy walked off the ship and picked Link and Marth, who were both stunned and had no idea what was going on.

"Dude Roy, what the hell was that? Did you hit us?" Link asked. Roy just sat there shaken and murmuring, Marth then stepped in.

"Roy, what happened? What is going? Why were we on the ground?" Marth asked Roy. So Roy explained what had happened and suggested they quickly got back on the ship before anymore could come. So Marth re-routed the engine to start back up and again and within minutes they were back into the air, and keeping a low profile and staying high in the air.

……

"Falco, Fox how long do we have left? I am getting extremely bored out of my mind." Captain Falcon complained as he wandered aimlessly through the Arwing. Falco grunted at the question and was getting extremely annoyed with his complaining.

"Falcon, we'll be there in two measly hours! Then you can finally destroy the small orc city, then you'll have some real fun, So why don't you go and stretch out and prepare for the battle. Get familiar with your weapons, just incase your power tires you." Fox suggested, Falcon agreed and begin practicing his moves and shooting one of Fox's' spare laser gun. The minutes melted by in a flash and Fox announced to prepare for battle. The small orc city was a dirty and rundown. But many orcs were visible from the sky. Fox spoke.

"Commencing for forward laser beams and bombs to drop in five…four…three…two…one! Fire!" Fox screamed, him and Falco blasted away at the village, blowing buildings into fiery rubble and sending orc bodies every which way possible. Then Falcon, opened the landing gear and dropped air bombs, blowing everything in its path to dust. The city was in a flame and the remaining orcs panicked, already half of the orc in that city were blown to pieces. The Fox put it one auto pilot and the three parachuted out began their ground assault. They split up; Fox went straight to the main core of the city with great haste. Orcs charged at Fox with long and curvy blades.

"C'mon!" Fox said jumping over the orcs and landing behind them, he drew his gun and shot down the orcs who had just charged him. Another orc ran at Fox, knocking him down and sending his gun out of his hand. The orc was massive and taunting at Fox. Then the orc spoke.

"Do you honestly think you can win? You're just a puny little fox!" The orc insulted.

"I don't like small talk, so why don't you charge me so I can kick your orc ass!" Fox said with a devilish smile spreading across his face.

"Why you little piece of crap, I am go…" The orc tried to say but Fox used his great speed and charged him knocking the orc down. The orc quickly recovered and bounced up and sung his colossal right hand at Fox. Fox rolled right under it and returned with a jump kick to the back of the orcs head, sending him flying. The orc growing frustrated pulled himself up and lost his temper (giving Fox the advantage he needed.) The orc stepped back at least fifty feet and started to run at Fox, Fox reached in his back up pocket and withdrew a throwing knife and waited for the orc to come closer. The orc went faster, faster and more power on the way, until just when Fox was in arms reach. Fox chucked the knife right into the forehead, sending the orcs lifeless body to the ground.

"HA!" Fox screamed loudly. Falco on the other hand made a left into the city and blasted every orc in sight. But what he failed to realize is that an orc was creeping slowly behind him. Falco sensed something was wrong and put on his protective field on sending the orc flying back to his death. Falcon stayed near the ship and Falcon punched everything in sight sending orc bodies into the air.

"Show me your moves!" Captain Falcon taunted, with that the battle was over and all the orcs were dead and the three got back on their ship and sped off.

……

"Bowser, wake the hell up we're coming up Elm man." Donkey Kong called from the inside of the cockpit. Gannondorf was completely blown away from the sky looming of Elm. It was the middle of the day but it looked like midnight, except for the flames and lava spewing from a distant volcano. The city was sinister with no light except for light fires every so often.

"Gannondorf, switch the into invisible ship mode. We can't be spotted, or we're already screwed." Donkey Kong asked.

"Yes sir, engaging the landing and cloak. All systems are go, deploying then landing gear in thirty. I am switching the power to level two, and we're going to have to land in the mountain and make our way to the city on foot." Gannondorf said. Then Bowser walked out and geared up for the mission.

"I don't know if I agree with you Gannondorf, we'll be parked far from the city, what if we're discovered?" Bowser asked.

"Listen, we are three if the strongest warriors in the world. We will fight our way to the ship and blast outta quicker than a lightning strike." Gannondorf tried to comfort them.

"I agree with you that we're the strongest but we aren't fast at all. We're not a couple of Foxes here. I say we land a little closer. Maybe at the bottom, instead of the top, what do you think of that Bowser?" Suggested Donkey Kong, then Gannondorf spoke angrily.

"Listen guys as long as we don't do something stupid, we can't get caught! We have to stay low and only come out every three days and at night; we won't get into any kind of trouble." Gannondorf said angrily.

"Gannondorf, we're taking a vote and you're over voted. I and Bowser say land at the summit of the mountain so do it." Said DK, Gannondorf reluctantly agreed and brought the ship down softly and carefully at the summit.

"Now, get your swords and let's grab the supplies and go find somewhere we can set up a secret base." Bowser said. Then a sour looked appeared on DK face and he stared blankly as if he were shocked at what Bowser had said.

"We are going to hide out in the city? What are you stupid, we stay here. Going out to the city will get us caught! Its bad enough we have to walk down there and kill some of 'em. What do you think Gannondorf?" DK asked for reassurance.

"I think we stay here, because if we're spotted, we can escape while they're charging from the city." Gannondorf said smartly to his colleagues.

"Agreed." DK and Bowser said simultaneously, Gannondorf shut the power down and they all headed off for rest, because in three days they'd have to eliminate at least a hundred orcs and zombies. In an infested hell hole of destruction filled with many creatures trained to kill the very site of a man.

……

On the other hand however, Samus and her ship are flying along graciously over the Sea of Many Deaths. Samus sat in the cockpit alone thinking about her love Roy, she gazed into the beautiful sea and could have sworn she had seen Roy's smiling face. Then she say her walk up to Roy and he swooped her off her feet and was about to kiss her when Peach burst through the door with Zelda.

"Samus, one of the Emblems have been spotted in our radar. We're nearing the Water one." Peach shrieked with joy.

"Where are its exact coordinates? Tell me now or never." Samus replied.

"It's at the very bottom of this sea, but it's at the Ship graveyard." Zelda answered.

"Alright, get one of my spare costumes because its looks like we're going swimming." Samus told the two, Zelda nodded and left but Peach stayed and complained.

"You can't possibly be serious! There is the half human and shark monster, the skeletons and zombies of the men who were drowned." Peach whined.

"Peach, cut the Superstition crap, if anyone is down there and wanted to start something we'll destroy them!" Samus said reassuringly, Peach walked out of the cockpit as Zelda walked back in.

"Ready when you are!" Zelda exclaimed, Samus opened the hatch and jumped into the blue, sparkly water and called for the rest of them. Zelda threw herself in and a reluctant Peach, finally hopped in. They swam and swam for miles and the farther they went; the sun became harder to see. Samus motioned for them to turn on they're night vision goggles when she caught something swim right out in front of and disappear into the darkness. She then radioed the two others.

"Guys, be on the lookout, something just swam right in front of us." Samus warned, when suddenly Peach let out an awful scream.

"LOOKOUT! THEY'RE COMING!" She roared, and without moments hesitation Samus explained how to use your arm gun and they all started charging and firing. But the creature were too incredibly strong, they dodged each and every one of the shots and swam closer and closer, then WAM! Five creatures came from behind and knocked Samus, Zelda and Peach out cold, and their bodies drifted to the cold floor of the ocean. But before Samus closed her eyes, she saw a figure looking down upon them, and then she fainted.

……

Kirby got up from his seat and put the ship on auto pilot and sat down at a table where Yoshi and Game and Watch played cards. Kirby felt moody and upset that he had been the only one flying for two days now. When he interrupted.

"You two aren't very serious about this war and mission are you?" He said rudely, when suddenly G&W threw his cards down and yelled.

"Since when can we **_not _**have any fun? We have been on this ship for as long as I can handle. We haven't seen any action and all you've done is complain this whole trip! Shut up man, and call us when we're under attack or something. Crap, Yoshi, I fold." G&W rambled.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and fly the ship!" Kirby shot back.

"Why don't you both shut up! Because according to the map we're there. The Ancient city of Litheon." Yoshi said from the cockpit, Kirby wondered how the hell he got to the cockpit so fast but then once he saw the city he stood in awe. The city was something about of a picture, an extraordinary castle built into the mountain. It almost looked as it was a high as the sky, Kirby landed just outside the immense oak doors. As soon they stepped off the ships, the doors flung open and the King Gordon stepped out to great them.

"You are the Smashers of which Crazyhand informed me, are you not?" Asked the King, the King was a tall, old man. He had grey hair combed to the side and big, beady blue eyes.

"It's great to be in such a fine and lush kingdom, sire." Said G&W politely.

"I hear that the Emblem of Earth has been stolen along with the others, is that correct." Asked the King.

"Afraid it is, we need your help oh great King Gordon. If you don't act now, it will be far too late." Yoshi said. The King stopped in his tracks as if he walked right into the wall.

"So it has finally happened. The doom of our time is pending on a war that is almost impossible to win. Either go with you or sit here and wait to be destroyed slowly by his forces." Whispered the King, he stood there a moment muttering under his breath and sighed. "I and my men will travel to Smash Mansion and wait there 'till Master and Crazyhand have decided to attack. I am leaving with you guys today in your ship, my men know the road and will be there in four days. Let's go!" The King said with a sudden burst of joy, G&W lead the way to the ship and before you knew it they were jetting through the sky heading back to Smash Mansion.

……

Dr. Mario, Mario and Luigi sat around the cockpit joking and having a good time, when the computer went off.

"Oh crap, five minutes to destination boys, let's get to our places." Luigi said, when suddenly a huge laser beam struck their ship sending them hurdling to the ground.

"Holy crap, we're going down!" Mario screamed.

……

Tune in for the next exciting episode to see if The Legendary Mario brothers have finally met their doom? Who attacked Samus and her team? And what's next for all the teams as they try to survive and find the Emblems of life?


End file.
